


Curious Beginnings

by Sweq



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: Beau and Jester share a room the evening before things really get interesting. This is set just a few hours before the events of Campaign 2’s first episode.





	Curious Beginnings

Beau sat up in the bed. The bed she was sharing with Jester. Maybe agreeing to travel with these strangers was a bad idea. They’d spent a day moving boxes, gambling, and defeating a giant snake. At least Fjord had done well at the gambling.

But the monk had just left what was basically a school. And these two were headed toward another school. One that would take them toward Zadash. Maybe even into Zadash.

The Human’s eyes moved over the reclining form of the Tiefling beside her. It was hard to make out more than a vague shape in the darkened room. She let out a quiet sigh. She wasn’t at all sure that she wanted to go back to the city so soon.

As she silently examined the curve of Jester’s horns, the Tiefling unexpectedly spoke, “I can see in the dark, you know. I can tell you’re looking at me. But it’s alright, Beau. I know I’m cute.”

Stammering for a moment, the Human stretched her arms over her head and pretended to yawn, “No, I was just... You know, monk training. We sleep with our eyes open, so we can’t... be surprised?”

The cleric giggled softly as she sat up. One finger reached out and tapped the tip of Beau’s nose, “You’re cute too. A terrible liar. But cute. Now, did you want to do more than look? Because technically we are supposed to be sleeping, technically.”

Blushing, and hoping the Tiefling couldn’t make that out in the dark, Beau nodded, “Yeah. I mean no. I mean... I wasn’t looking. And I don’t want to do more. I mean, that is, we should be sleeping.”

Jester leaned in closer, her horned head looming closer to Beau’s in the dim chamber, “You’re funny.” Just as quickly as she had closed the distance, the Tiefling sat back, “Do you think Fjord is handsome?”

The monk blinked, “I, well, yeah. I guess so. If you’re into that sort of thing.”

Once again, the cleric giggled, “Yes. And you’re not. Into that sort of thing. You’re into my sort of thing, yeah?”

Beau took a deep breath, and nodded, “Yes. I like girls. There, I said it. Happy now?”

Jester leaned over and kissed the monk lightly on the cheek, “Ecstatic. Now go to sleep, Beau. I like girls, too. Well, technically not only girls, technically. But you’re here. And cute.”

Soon, the Tiefling was snoring softly. Beau sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe agreeing to travel with these strangers was a bad idea.


End file.
